Friends and Rivals
by wolf's lament
Summary: RickMax friendship oneshot. After the 3rd world championship Rick and Max are still in Japan. Rick learns an important thing about his team mate and discovers something about himself on the way.


**This is a oneshot with Max and Rick. I really like both of these characters, so this is what has come from it. I started this last year, but couldn't think of a good way to continue it, so I'm sorry for inconsistancies. **

**I've noticed that I have this thing about including Kai, so I'm sorry for that in advance, but I think it fits.**

* * *

**_Friends and Rivals_**

The World Championships were over and his dreams had been shattered. Rick stood in one of the back alleys in New York, resting his back against one of the old brick walls covered in graffiti. He was looking up at the bright blue sky and a chuckle escaped his lips. Even the weather had wanted him to loose the match against that kid Daichi.

He could not blame Daichi for his undoing. It was mostly his own fault, but Kai Hiwatari was the one that had started the avalanche with just a small pebble. He knew now that Max had been right and that it was a big mistake to underestimate Kai. If anything Rick thought that Kai should have won against Tyson just because he had been more consistent in his matches. Everyone had known that he threw his match with Daichi and he had not lost to anyone else.

Rick sighed, knowing that even if Kai had won it would not have changed the situation he was in now. He had been proven wrong. Teamwork and friendship were not just words or ways to make the weak seem stronger. No, if anything it was the other way around. Max had proven that to him, but he had never accepted it until later.

"Hey Rick." Rick turned to see Max standing at the end of the alleyway, his blond hair making it look like he was glowing and his eyes reflecting the blue sky.

"What do you want Max?" Rick would never admit that Max was as a good a friend as he was.

Max chuckled, a large smile appearing on his face. "You know if you stopped brooding over your defeat with Kai and actually got to know him the two of you might just get along. You know he used to be a bey-gang leader."

"You think I'm in a gang?" Rick looked hard at Max. Sure he liked beyblading in the streets, but he did not belong to a gang. He would never tie himself to a team like that.

"I didn't mean it like that Rick, it's just that street 'blading comes second-nature to him." He smiled again, adding: "He's the only one I know who still challenges people in the streets like he's just another regular beyblader."

"Huh. They would still treat him differently." Needless to say, Rick was not too impressed with Max's story.

Max was quick to change the subject, "Oh by the way, Rick, I just wanted to say that I think you did a great job in the World Championships and I would definitely like to be your partner again." Max winked at him before continuing, "You coming back with me?"

"Sure, why not?"

The beybladers walked side-by-side through the park that was near to the stadium where the finals had been held. There were children playing with their beyblades and several came up to them and asked for autographs, which Max was much more willing to comply with than Rick.

Rick was starting to become impatient, "Hey, Max, I may not know Japan very well, but this does not seem the way back to the hotel."

"It's a longer way around, but that's 'cause I want to show you something." Max said, smiling back at his partner.

Rick was used to Max's cheerfulness, but even he could tell something was off about the fact Max had conveniently forgotten to tell him where they were going. Eyeing Max suspiciously he followed the blond-haired Japanese-American to whatever their destination was.

"Do you want me to tell you where we're going?" Max asked, grinning up at the person just behind him.

Rick's eyes narrowed at Max's behaviour, but he decided to remain silent. It was probably a trick question in some way.

"Good, because I probably wouldn't have told you anyway. I just wanted to see if you were curious enough, but since you're not I thought we could do a bit more walking until we get there."

If it was possible Rick's expression turned even darker than before and he replied through gritted teeth, "Max, you know I'm interested, so can we just get on with whatever it is you want to show me?"

Max retained the huge grin that was on his face as they continued down the path, reaching some large steps down a hill. Rick raised an eyebrow and Max smiled in response before walking, almost skipping, down them. Max then walked up to the railings that prevented anyone from falling off the steep drop below them.

"My friends and I used to practice a lot in this spot. We would be doing some insane training schedule that Kenny had come up with and Hilary would be the one to put into action. I'm telling you, I've never feared a girl until I met her." Max said, and from the look in his eyes Rick would guess that Max really missed those times. "I really miss being with my old team, but…"

Rick walked over to Max and sat on the rail the shorter boy was leaning on, "So why don't you go back?"

Rick was surprised when he heard a bitter laugh escape from Max's lips, "We're too far apart now. I can say with great conviction that I don't know my team mates any more. I don't recognise the people they've become. It scares me in a way. I've lived with them for two years and a few months apart has shown me how far away we have all become from each other."

Rick put his hand on Max's shoulder in a way of comforting his friend. "It must have been hard turning on them like that."

Max bit his bottom lip before replying in a small voice, "Yeah, but it was necessary to become the best. They're the ones who taught me how to be confident in my abilities. I'd be just another beyblader without their help."

"Maybe you give them too much credit." Max looked offended and was about to defend them when Rick continued. "You are a very strong person on your own, Max. It takes a lot to impress me as you've probably learnt and I have to admit that you are one of the people that I've come across in life that impresses me."

"What about Kai?" Asked Max, remembering Rick's interest in battling the teen after losing the match.

"Are you comparing yourself to him?" Rick asked as Max joined him sitting on the railing.

"Everyone is impressed with Kai. The way he does things is incredible and he picks up things so easily I have to admit I'm jealous. Do you think that makes me a horrible friend? We're supposed to be good friends, but whenever I beyblade against him, no matter how hard I try, I can't beat him and it infuriates me."

"There will always be someone better than you. You just have to learn from you're defeats. That's something you have taught me really well, Max." Rick looked up at the blue sky. "Comparing the two of you is like comparing summer and winter. There are strengths and faults in both of you, but neither has the same ones."

Max smiled, "Thanks Rick. I think that's one of the nicest things anyone has said to me."

"Well then, it just means that you're easily pleased."

The smile turned into a grin, "I enjoy the simple things in life."

The two laughed, looking up at the blue sky and ready for what would lie ahead as team mates and friends.

Rick stopped laughing for a bit and looked at Max, "Hey, Max?"

Max turned his head towards the larger teen, "Yeah?"

"Thanks for being my friend." Rick knew it sounded corny, but he was not really in the mood to sort out the right way of saying it.

However, Max just smiled, "No problem."

It is strange how one meeting can change your opinion so quickly, but that is what makes the world such an amazing place.

* * *

**Please review. I would love to have feedback on this (good or bad).**


End file.
